


Cielo libero

by Rota



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sopra di sé, il cielo libero – alza mano e braccio verso le nuvole bianche.<br/>[Storia scritta per la Corsa alle 48 ore di Torre di Carta]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cielo libero

***Titolo:** Cielo libero  
***Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin  
***Personaggi** : Reiner Braun, Bertholt Fubar  
***Rating:** Giallo  
***Generi:** Introspettivo, Sentimentale  
***Avvertimenti:** Shonen ai, Flash fic, Missing moment  
***Prompt** : A osserva il cielo e inizia a porsi alcune domande su se stessa, ma B interrompe le sue riflessioni.  
*Note: Mi erano mancati, lo ammetto.

 

 

 

Sopra di sé, il cielo libero – alza mano e braccio verso le nuvole bianche, gonfiate dal vento leggero, aprendo le dita e mostrando il palmo candido privo di cicatrici e altri dubbi del dolore; non c'è tempo che rimanga impresso su quella pelle sempre perfetta. Il pensiero si incastra tra i giochi di luce e di ombra che si articolano nei loro rigonfiamenti allegri, sospeso nel vuoto per un momento che pare molle e leggero.  
Fino a quando le dita di lui non gli scivolano sul polso per arrampicarvisi con qualche difficoltà, andando poi a intrecciarsi alle sue. Bertholt sorride ancora prima di abbassare lo sguardo a cose ben più terrene che l'azzurro sconfinato.  
Lo ritrova di nuovo, nel suo sguardo: Reiner si sporge nudo contro di lui e gli bacia la punta fredda del naso, portandosi la mano all'altezza del petto. Ancora contatto, il suo cuore che batte avendo come unica ragione la sua presenza.  
Ha rimembrato, poco prima, i terribili giorni in cui pensava di averlo perso per qualcosa che non conosceva davvero. Stessa voce e stesso corpo, ma l'anima che si frantumava sempre più. L'amore che provava per lui gli ha permesso di raccogliere, pezzo dopo pezzo, tutto quello che l'altro ha disseminato in giro, per ricomporre quell'essere umano distrutto e suo. Soltanto suo.  
Non dice più niente di insensato, come prima. Anche se percorre, nei gesti, azioni sviluppatesi nelle abitudini di un passato non troppo lontano, rimane sempre presente.  
Ha un sapore dolceamaro, quella sensazione strana.  
Spira un vento appena più freddo, Bertholt si ritrova a tremare. Reiner allora alza il mantello appoggiato all'altezza dei piedi, fino a coprirlo come meglio può – rimane sempre più lungo di lui ed è difficile avvolgere tutta quella carne con un semplice telo di stoffa.  
Sotto di loro, un cumulo di vestiti che fa da discreto giaciglio e dei guanciali arrangiati in poco tempo. Si stringono per baciarsi in silenzio, in un abbraccio stretto.  
Oltre il bordo del muro dove hanno riposato quella notte, privi di un riparo umano, c'è ancora Shiganshina e tutto il resto del mondo non libero. Fa spavento, nonostante le braccia di Reiner che lo stringono così forte. Ma questo non cambia le cose, se non per un particolare soltanto: ora sono di nuovo in due ad affrontare quel destino ingrato. L'odore di sangue è sopportabile, se si mischia alla sua presenza.  
-Ti amo.  
Un bacio vero, su labbra secche e sottili. Reiner lo accarezza tra i capelli, scivolando sopra di lui.  
Di nuovo il cielo libero, questa volta nei suoi occhi.

 


End file.
